Into Insanity
by Loony-bin Escapee
Summary: Voldemort could never love someone, but that didn't mean he couldn't sacrifice his life for the greater evil. Lily did love her son, but she would put him through years of suffering for a chance at happiness and success. The meddling of two fools could send the world into madness as never before seen power comes into existence only to battle with its equal. DarkHarry, DarkAnnabeth


A week before Voldemort's fall, there was a suspicious amount of activity in New York City. Rather there was a suspicious kind of activity. None of the normal muggles were aware of anything strange occurring in their city. The wizards were all distracted listening for calls from their family in Magical Britain to notice anything strange. The others, well…they were otherwise occupied listening to one of the strangest prophesies ever told. No one but a small child even saw a hint of anything abnormal happening.

"Mama! Look, at that man! That's sooo cool! Mama? Mama! You're gonna miss it!"

"Shush, Mommy's on the phone, sweety."

"But Mom!" Ben glared at his mom. He didn't know why she wouldn't look up at least once. She would never believe him when he told her about the man flying on a broomstick. Oh well, he could always try it on his own. After all, they had their own broomstick at home.

Antonin Dolohov was sweating. This was the first important mission Voldemort had ever given him. It had to be perfect. That's what the Dark Lord said anyway. Antonin knew, theoretically that perfection could never happen on this plane of existence, but he didn't say that. He wasn't stupid. The bundle in his arms screamed. He didn't know why Voldemort was having him deliver a baby, but Antonin didn't question orders. Mama didn't raise no fool. He didn't know where the baby was going, just who got it next and barely a hint about that. He did know that the screaming child in his arms was important. Which meant no fuck ups. The barest trace of red hair ahead alerted him to his target. She was perched on a windowsill and with not a trace of magic. Oh well, not his business.

"Here you go, and be careful! It's my neck and yours if this goes down the toilet."

The women snorted and glared at him disdainfully. As if she would fail her first mission! She wasn't as incompetent as this fool seemed to be. Exposing his tech to all of New York on a mission that was supposed to be quiet? He was most certainly a fool. She would have to ask S.H.I.E.L.D about that flying broom of his. That could be useful. Much later Natasha Romanova would ask her superiors about this strange technology. Months of torture and interrogation, a serum making her forget all about a mission that had never been requested by S.H.I.E.L.D superiors, and a ride down to the bottom of agency to be a paper-pusher (temporarily) would be her reward.

At the same time Lily Potter had just completed her mission for the Dark Lord. The ring he had wanted would be delivered to somewhere in California and it would be off her mind. The plan they had concocted together was perfect. Her son would be happy at the side of the ruler of the world. It would be a long and painful journey to get there, but Lily was patient. She would never live through most of it, so she would have to take precautions so that her husband and his friends would not interfere. Only power-hungry Peter could be trusted to follow his part. Lily took care in laying her plans. After all, her son's happiness was at stake.

A baby was laid on the step of one Frederick Chase in San Francisco, California. The lonely academic was shocked to see the small child on his doorstep. But then he realized. As soon as he saw the little girl's eyes he knew exactly who and what she was. He picked her up and went inside.

Athena the Grey Eyed One embodied all that humans believed about war and strategy and intelligence. They made her into what she was. As a god, she was putty in their hands. After millennia of being molded into different shapes by the beliefs of humans, she could recognize when the changing would begin again. It was coming. She remembered her original form, the one she had been born into, but with each change she was finding it harder to remember the details. It was longer than most human scientists would believe and the world was a very different place then. Back when humans weren't the only intelligent beings. Of all things Athena remembered of that time, she remembered her death the best. All that she had known of it made it sound as if it were permanent separation from the living. She had grown tired of the world, for even then she had duties to humankind. She had thought them over. She was wrong. The Lady of the Lake was not even close to ending her contributions to the world. She was the only one on the ship passing to death that became a god, but she was not the first or the last of human idols to attain god-hood. She was the only one who remembered herself as she once was however. She remembered all of the ages past and all of the things that troubled humanity. This would be Athena's passing. She would become another yet again.

Voldemort was unhappy. People died when Voldemort was unhappy. But this time he restrained himself. The most his followers suffered was extreme pain and possible touches of insanity. His daughter would grow up alone among muggles. She would never know magic. It was necessary, but that didn't mean he had to like it. She would come into power rightly and she would be happy, eventually. Voldemort hadn't even gotten to name her before giving her off. Ah well, the things sacrificed for good plans are all worth it in the end. He was always ready to sacrifice.

Two young children a world apart lay in their cribs, unaware of the plans and lies surrounding their existence. She stared up at a father that never was while he stared at a family that would soon be taken from him. Neither took notice of the voice in the back of their minds.

A greenish dried mummy in the attic shuttered, coughed, and exploded into smithereens, a centaur started sobbing, and Sybil Trelawney went on shopping for her new set of robes. A good set of dark, mysterious robes was so hard to find these days. She'd have to ask Severus where he'd gotten his.

AN: This is my very first story, so I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. I don't know if the Avengers part is going to go anywhere so you should probably ignore it. I'm not sure how the ring is going to fit into this, but I do have a back story for it. At first I thought Harry would be of limited importance, but I didn't really know how not to use him. Voldemort is still an evil, conniving bastard. Lily is not canon. 'Nuf said. Yes the part with the mummy exploding and the centaur crying was added because I was too lazy to write a prophecy. I don't know where this story is going so… obviously not a great endorsement for you to read it. I know you guys love updates and such, but I don't know if you're going to get them so I'm not going to lie to you and say I update every Wednesday. Plus I'm going to Bulgaria in two weeks so don't expect anything.


End file.
